A conventional resin-sealed light-emitting device is known, in which a light-emitting diode (LED) is sealed with a sealing resin such as silicone resin (see, e.g., JP 2007/067184). Resin-sealed light-emitting device is often configured that the sealing resin covers the entire LED including an electrode structure.